Don't Take The Girl
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: My interupratiation of how Beck and Jade's relationship might have started and continued from the beginning to the end... based on the Tim Magraw song Don't Take The Girl


I don't own this song or the show Victorious. I own Aidan, Sara, Olivia and Willow

* * *

Beck's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight-years-old

"Daddy," Beck said, "Hurry up. We're gonna be late"

Beck's mom and his older sister was going bowling so Beck's father was taking him fishing. He was really excited. He almost never got to spend time alone with his dad.

A little girl came through the front yard holding a fishing pole

"Alright Beck," Thomas Oliver laughed, "I'm ready"

Before they could leave a little girl came through the front yard. She was holding a fishing pole.

"Hi I'm Jade," she said, "Can I come along?"

"No," Beck told her, "You're a girl."

"So?"

"Girls are icky," Beck explained

"I'm not icky," Jade said

"You're a girl aren't you?"

"Yeah but I'm not icky"

Beck's daddy looked up and smiled. He said, "We can't leave her behind"

"Beck," he said, "We can't leave her behind"

"But she's a girl. Girls are icky"

Beck's father smiled gently.

"I know you were looking forward to a father/son day but we can have that next week"

"Son I know you don't want her to go but one day you'll change your mind" and Beck says, "Take Johnny Johnson take Tommy Thompson or take my best friend Bo… take anyone that you want as long as she don't go—take any boy in the world but daddy please don't take the girl"

The whole car ride Beck pouted but he actually had a good time with Jade. He learned that she was a week older then him to the day and that she was a bit of a tomboy sometimes. She made him laugh. He couldn't believe it. He actually liked her.

Same old boy same sweet girl ten years down the road

Jade had just turned 18. Beck would be eighteen in 7 days. They decided to go to the picture show to celebrate her birthday. They were showing her favorite movie and he enjoyed nothing about it. He loved being with her however so nothing else mattered.

He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show.

Once the show was over he was rewarded by getting to hug and kiss her. He pulled a ring from his pocket.

"Marry me Jade," he asked

She screamed excitedly and said yes probably a million times. Before he could respond something terrible happened.

A stranger came and pulled a gun. He grabbed her by the arm

Jade was horrified. She was raising her infant sister. What would happen to Willow if she died? They already lost their parents. What would happen to Beck too?

"If you do what I tell you to there won't be any harm" and Beck says, "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit card. Here's a watch that my grandpa gave me. Here's the keys to my car… Mr. give it a whirl but please don't take the girl"

After getting what he wanted the stranger left a shaken Beck and Jade in peace. Beck didn't have his money. He didn't have his wallet. He didn't have his credit card or his watch or his keys but he had what meant more to him then anything else. It was all that mattered.

Same old boy same sweet girl five years down the road

Jade and Beck were married, living in a house paid for by his parents and they were very happy. They had 3 girls, Willow, Olivia and Sara West. Beck liked Jade's last name better… said it sounded like a real last name as opposed to **his **name which sounded like two first names so he took her last name. Now they found out they were pregnant again. They found out that they were having a boy and they decided to name him Aidan James.

There's gonna be a little one and she says it's time to go

"Beck," Jade said, "My water just broke"

"Can't we fix it later," he mumbled still half asleep.

"I'm in **labor**," she screamed softly as to not wake the kids.

That got his attention. He called Cat to watch the girls and Jade and Beck took off to the hospital.

The doctor says, "The baby's fine, but you'll have to leave—cause his momma's fading fast" and Beck dropped to his knees.

"Push Jade," the doctor encouraged. One more push and the baby, a 10 pound 7 ounce baby boy was brought into this world.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "It's a boy"

Jade on the other hand was bleeding out and Beck was thrown out of the room so they could get Jade the help she needed. _This is why the Father invented knees, _Beck thought dropping to pray.

Beck said, "Take the very life you gave me, take my heart from my chest, I'll gladly take her place if you let me, make this my last request, take me out of this world but Father please don't take the girl"

Seven anxious hours of praying and the doctor came out.

"Jade is going to be alright," he said, "We managed to stop the bleeding. She will be weak for a few days but then we expect her to recover fully. You might be mighty tired for the next while because you're going to have to care for the children."

It was a small price to pay as the Father didn't take the girl.

Aidan's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight-years-old

"Daddy," Aidan called, "Come on. I want to go fishing now. Mommy and the girls are out. I want to go to"

Beck smiled as Aidan groaned when a little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole.


End file.
